The present invention relates to control devices of hybrid vehicles such as an automobile, and more particularly to control devices of hybrid vehicles in which a rotary electric machine is capable of driving a wheel regardless of the engagement state of first and second friction engagement elements of an automatic transmission drivingly coupled to an internal combustion engine.